


肖老师6

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Kudos: 1





	肖老师6

王一博醒来做好饭肖战还没醒，“起来吃点东西。”王一博拍了拍肖战的脸，结果被对分愤怒的拍开，“滚开，不吃。”

王一博愣了一下，没想到温文尔雅的肖老师还有这么暴躁的时候，虽说昨晚已经见识过肖战不同的一面，但是炸毛的肖老师还是第一次见。

王一博把冰凉的手塞进肖战的被窝里，摸上他热乎乎的大腿，“艹你大爷！王一博你是不是找打！”肖战从床上跳起来一巴掌重重的打到王一博身上，那一声真是响彻天际。

“我草……”王一博被打蒙了，他死活没想到肖战会下手这么狠。

打完肖战也愣住了，他尴尬的整理了一下不太整齐的睡衣，“吃吃吃饭啊，你不是说吃饭嘛。”若无其事的从床上跳下去，如果不是腿软的差点跪在地上，王一博都怀疑自己有那么差劲。

“你慢点。”王一博接住差点扑街的肖战，肖战面色尴尬的瞥了他一眼，“这会儿知道关心我，昨天让你停你怎么不听啊？”

王一博下了床就变得笨嘴笨舌，被肖战刺了满面通红也说不出骚话回应。

凳子上被王一博放好了软垫，“看不出来你还挺细心啊。”肖战满意的点头，王一博从厨房端出来熬好的粥，“我早上查了查，你没有发烧之类的，但是看你屁股挺肿的，感觉你可能会不舒服。”

肖战之前约过很多次，毕竟都是成年人对眼打一炮很正常，可是从未和YP对象一起吃过早餐，更没有在餐桌上讨论过这个话题，饶是肖战也不禁红了脸，可对面那个傻小子却毫无感觉，依旧怡然自得的喝着粥。

“闭嘴，吃饭。”肖战十分凶的阻止王一博继续说下去，王一博以为肖战吃饭时不爱说话便禁了声。

吃了饭肖战趴在沙发上看着厨房里的王一博忙上忙下，不知为何有种岁月静好的感受。

王一博端着一盘切好的苹果送到肖战面前，“刚下楼买的，你冰箱里的啤酒什么的少喝一点，对胃不好。”肖战捏起苹果塞到王一博嘴里，自己也跟着吃了一块儿，“小王同学，你这是想长期啊架势啊。”

王一博也不反驳，“肖老师这种极品，吃一次怎么够呢？”

肖战被噎了一下，王一博戏谑的看着他，肖战赶紧调整状态，用游戏人间的态度说：“长期也不是不可以，但是我们要约法三章。”

王一博点头示意肖战继续说。

“第一，在其他人不允许暴露我们的关系。”肖战伸出一根食指。

王一博考虑了一下点头同意。

“第二，你要像今天这样伺候我。”肖战伸出第二根指头。

王一博没有犹豫就同意。

肖战有些得意忘形，“第三，你不能阻止我和别人约。”他伸出第三根指头。

“你说什么？”王一博微微眯眼，肖战略感危险，但是作为王一博的老师他怎么能怂呢，“你不能打扰我和别人约！”肖战理不直气也壮。

王一博把围裙脱下，缓缓的擦了擦手，“我们床上商量。”


End file.
